Images, for example pictures or videos, may be obtained from a camera, the Internet or another source and stored as electronic data. In order for a user to identify shapes as they appear in still or moving images, the pixels associated with the electronically acquired data must be analyzed and the shapes identified. Constituent elements of an image, such as pixels, or groups of pixels, may be organized into meaningful groups, wherein each pixel group may include one or more groups of pixels. These elements are typically identified by known analytical processes. In particular, these elements may be organized and grouped to identify curved regions and boundaries. U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,112, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes this type of organization.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.